


龙与兔

by Haru_la_Kaze



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, 最终幻想 14
Genre: M/M, 互攻, 大量私设
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haru_la_Kaze/pseuds/Haru_la_Kaze
Summary: 只是一篇奥拉和维拉的自嗨





	龙与兔

**Author's Note:**

> *FF14背景  
> *私设某个维拉男性部落 - 包含大量私设  
> *R18  
> *请确认是否观看

　　雷克夏已经在林中走了一个上午，忍不住抱怨到：“走了这么久一个人也没看到，果然这里不可能有什么维拉族！”

　　他的冒险小队队长露出了个有些荡漾的笑容：“维拉族的村子哪有这么好找，况且漫长的追寻也不失为一桩美谈，你果然还是个小鬼。”

　　“我早就成年了！”年轻的白色奥拉愤愤地甩着尾巴，加快脚步走到最前方开路。他刚成年便加入了这个冒险者小队，队长和其他成员人都不错，就是有两个毛病：

　　第一，总喜欢把他当做小鬼。

　　第二，男男女女都是食色性也的享乐主义者。

　　现在也是队长听说了这片森林中生活着男性维拉族的部落，又听闻被女性维拉遗弃的这个部落十分依靠来往旅人的帮助，而作为帮助他们的报偿，无论是谁都能在这里享受到天堂般的“极乐”。队伍听到这里立刻达成一致，转眼就来到这片密林寻找维拉的踪影。

　　雷克夏倒是没有什么特别的想法，他只觉得林间的气温实在比不上碧玉水的清凉，法师的长外套更是平增了几分闷热。

　　和他年龄相仿的精灵从后面跟了上来，凑到雷克夏身边鬼鬼祟祟地说：“喂，我们要真找到维拉的部落，你可怎么办啊？”

　　“啊？”

　　“我们肯定要去找点乐子啊，你可怎么办啊。”

　　“我？我自己到处逛逛就是了。”

　　“啧啧，雷克夏真是不解风情，到温柔乡去到处逛逛……”

　　“干嘛，我对男人又没什么兴趣，还是女孩子比较好吧！”

　　“这样啊……”雪都出身的风流贵公子想了想，压低了声音，“不过以防万一，如果你有看对眼的……你知道怎么做吗？”

　　“滚！！”

　　一道闪雷凭空在林间响起，但除了精灵刻意的怪叫以外，还有一声别人的惊叫。雷克夏还没反应过来是怎么回事，就被上空砸下来的东西带了个跟头。

　　在后面跟着的队员看到雷克夏的雷电魔法也快速跟了过来：“喂——你们没事吧！”

　　雷克夏是没什么事情。

　　“痛痛痛……”

　　从天上掉下来的人好像摔得不轻，一对长长的兔耳都开始发抖。

　　【啊……是维拉……】

　　但长着兔耳的男人并没太多时间喊痛，林间被这阵动静激起了不少飞鸟，其中一只正从他们上空经过。男人敏捷地起身搭弓射箭——从他身上的以太流动来看，对方还只是基础的弓箭手——可惜几连射都未能命中。眼看着就要错失猎物，在空中却发生了奇异的现象。

　　以太的流动被人为扭曲，冰霜凭空出现，瞬间多年冻结了男人的猎物。

　　维拉看着空中的情况不解地抖了抖耳朵，然后才发现他被包围在一群陌生人之中，自己身前的法师正狼狈地整理着衣服，不出所料刚才就是雷克夏出的手。

　　“你们是……外面的冒险者？”

　　维拉翠绿的眼中满是好奇。

　　雷克夏的同伴看着稀少的男性维拉，眼睛都快直了——维拉这个种族真是拥有过分诱人的肉体，眼前的男人身材强壮而匀称，简单的皮质护具包裹着他的身体，而那将近蜜色的皮肤更多地则是包裹在若隐若现的薄纱之下，裸露的双腿笔直而修长，和雷克夏想象中柔弱较小的兔子不一样，但不得不承认，眼前的金发维拉有一种神秘的魅力。

　　跟在雷克夏身边的精灵捡了猎物，热情地凑到维拉跟前：“是的是的！不好意思我们家法师刚才施法打扰到你了吧！这个还给你！”

　　“谢谢您…”金发维拉对精灵的热情露出了有些不知所措的表情，雷克夏推了那风流精灵一把：“你自来熟什么，别把人家吓到了。”

　　雷克夏注意到维拉的视线转到自己身上，翡翠般的瞳仁中好像闪烁着火花：“您是……奥拉族吗？”

　　“啊，对。”

　　“好厉害！我还是第一次看见奥拉族，您真高啊！”

　　【……】

　　雷克夏一时不知道该如何回答，毕竟这个维拉算上鞋跟和耳朵，比他见过最高的人还要高出半个脑袋。

　　“唔……我是不是弄脏了您的衣服。”

　　“没事，本来就是我不好。”

　　“是这样吗？您的衣服看上去就很贵重呀……还出手帮助我捕获了猎物，不报答您的话……”维拉思考了一番，做出了决定，“如果不嫌弃的话，请来我的部落吧，我的族人一定会好好招待您和您的朋友。虽然可能比不上您衣服的价值……”

　　他的话被队员们欢呼打断，精灵大呼小叫地请维拉无比招待他们，于是一行人在对方的带领下继续向密林深处前进。虽然之前说不感兴趣，雷克夏此时好像有些明白其他人的着迷。

　　就比如现在，雷克夏眼里就只有维拉浅黄色的尾巴。和猫魅或者奥拉的尾巴都不一样，维拉的尾巴只有毛茸茸的一团，随着走动可爱地一颠一颠。

　　【好想摸啊……】

　　雷克夏起初还只是盯着那团尾巴看，可视线逐渐不受他的控制，他开始注意维拉紧翘的屁股，饱满的大腿，还有背脊上优美的肌肉线条。想要触碰对方的念头挠得他心头发痒，只能默默背诵黑魔法师的咒文来分散自己的注意。

　　有了维拉的指引，他们一行人很快就找到了隐蔽的村落。

　　雷克夏的同伴看到一个部落大大小小的维拉立刻没了影，精灵在去找自己的快乐乡之前还不忘说一句：“我看你和这个维拉挺投缘，他就让给你了！晚上加油啊小朋友！”

　　这话一下让雷克夏局促起来，他慌慌张张想开口解释，但见金发维拉似乎丝毫不受对方话语的影响，依旧微笑着望向自己，好像并没听出其中的含义。

　　奥拉就突然安下心来，但同时心里又伴随着罪恶感涌起一股邪念。

　　——这什么都不懂的天真种族，活该成为世人的玩物。

　　“法师先生？”

　　“…抱歉，我走神了。”

　　“法师先生不介意的话，今晚请在我家休息吧。”

　　“啊……好的。不过不用一直叫我法师先生，我叫雷克夏。”

　　“雷克夏先生？”

　　“不用敬语也没关系啦！”

　　“这样啊 ，那……雷克夏。”金发维拉露出了直率的笑容，一瞬间竟然让雷克夏有些晕眩，“我还没自我介绍呢，我叫亚诺，是部落里的猎手。”

　　“猎手啊，打猎鸟类这样的小型猎物很辛苦吧？”雷克夏看了看手里冻着的飞禽。

　　“也会有大型猎物哦，虽然不多见，不过如果捕到的话，大家都会很开心的。”

　　“这样啊。”黑奥拉心想弓箭手这样的基础职业，恐怕对付大型的猎物很吃力，“希望你下次打猎能有好运气。”

　　“一定会的！毕竟像你们这样少有的客人都来了……啊，前面就是我家了。”

　　***

　　雷克夏在浴室里犹犹豫豫地脱下了外衣，在认识不过数小时的人家里洗澡，总让他觉得别扭。浴缸内的水温正好，奥拉长长地叹了口气，全身没入水中；亚诺不会使用魔法，简朴的居所看上去也没有使用水晶的装置，要准备洗澡水可不容易，为什么要这么殷勤地对待他这样的外人呢？

　　是生性热情好客，还是像其他人说得那样……

　　那么亚诺招待他，也是为了用身体来换取物资吗？

　　黑魔法师摇了摇头，对这样恶意揣摩他人的自己感到羞愧，自己这样，又和看不起艾欧泽亚人的帝国人有什么区……

　　“怎么样水温还合适吗？”

　　亚诺的声音突然出现在浴室里，吓了雷克夏差点跳了起来，赶紧扯过毛巾遮住下体。

　　“你进来做…什…么……”

　　他话都说不清楚了，金发维拉此时卸下了护具，只着薄纱便步入水雾弥漫的浴室， 纱衣吸饱了水汽，几乎化作透明，淫靡地贴在对方深色的皮肤上。雷克夏可耻地感到自己下身有了反应，即使面对的是同样雄性的维拉。

　　“我拿来了部落里炼制的蜜乳，不嫌弃的话，让我来为您擦背吧。”

　　维拉捧着东西在一旁准备起来，将裸露的后背留给雷克夏。他的尾巴像是不知道黑魔法师心中的天人交战，毫无防备地在雷克夏的视线中晃来晃去。

　　——雷克夏感到脑海中的某根弦断了，他想都没想便伸手抓住了对方的尾巴。维拉惊得耳朵都打直了，手上的瓶瓶罐罐东倒西歪：“雷……克夏？”

　　“你继续准备。”

　　雷克夏的声音冷酷的让他自己都觉得吃惊，但手上的动作却没有停下。他有些遗憾是在浴室中抓住了这团毛球，维拉浅金色的毛发湿漉漉的没有想象中蓬松，但里面那团软肉却手感不错。黑魔法师肆意地揉捏着维拉的尾巴，见对方浑身发抖没有反抗的意思，就得寸进尺地嘲讽道：“手别停啊，不是要帮我擦背吗？”

　　维拉侧过头委屈地望着法师，他的眼睛真漂亮，像一潭碧绿的春水，不知道这样碧波荡漾地看想过多少男人。雷克夏故意掐了一把他的尾巴，不意外地听到对方隐忍地倒吸一口冷气。

　　亚诺到底还是没有违背他的意愿，慢慢吞吞调配起蜜乳。

　　“果然还是男妓吗……”

　　雷克夏心里说不上是失望还是欣喜，他的手也越发大胆，从维拉的尾巴摸到对方的臀肉，维拉的屁股紧实而富有弹性，法师肆意地把这屁股揉捏成自己喜欢的模样，甚至故意大力分开两瓣臀肉，让对方的内衣如妓女的服饰那样深陷股缝之中。

　　那兔子被他玩得双腿打颤，空气中漂浮着他小小的哀鸣，可雷克夏分明看到对方的下体也肿胀起来。

　　“妈的。”他骂了句脏话，抓着对方腰上松散的衣带把亚诺扯入浴缸；维拉慌乱中呛了水，雷克夏不耐烦地抓着对方的耳朵——这耳朵手感也真不错——把他扯出水面。

　　“……和外面流传的一样……你就是想和我做肉体交易吧？”

　　维拉的眼中终于浮现出几丝恐惧和退缩，可他依旧保持着温顺的姿态，任由雷克夏把他压在身下。

　　“不是的……我……唔……”

　　雷克夏隔着布料握住了维拉的下体，他的阴茎大得出奇，奥拉忍不住在水中狠狠揉了两把。

　　“呜……雷克夏……不要……”

　　但维拉的身体分明在说想要，亚诺已经瘫软在浴缸内，随着雷克夏的动作轻声呜咽着；他的乳头完全勃起了，简直是在邀请雷克夏一样。奥拉恶意地弹了弹对方的乳头，那兔子羞耻地扭动着身体，可在雷克夏眼里只是更添一份风情。他用指尖揉搓着维拉的乳首，另一只手则是按照自慰的方法慢慢套弄对方的阴茎。

　　“你真的不要？”

　　他凑近维拉的兔耳，舔弄着内侧的绒毛。兔子反弓起身体，喘息着将自己献上。

　　“唔……想要……”  
　　  
　　只要有这句话就够了。他扯开维拉毫无用处的裤子，亚诺完全勃起的下体弹了出来，可惜他今天遇到的并不是女人，这东西排不上用场。雷克夏不无嫉妒地这么想，他摸索到对方的后穴，就着鱼缸里的水生硬地将手指挤了进去。

　　“痛……雷克夏，求你……温柔一点……”

　　“不过是……给我忍着。”

　　虽然说是这么说，黑魔法师并没有对人施虐的癖好，只是不知道应该怎么和同性上床；他用手指浅浅地在维拉体内抽插，同时观察着亚诺的反应；等对方慢慢放松了身体再挤入另一根手指。雷克夏的方法颇有成效，维拉的呜咽变成了呻吟，他的腿磨蹭着法师腰间的鳞片，扭动着身体向白色奥拉索要更多——而雷克夏也到了忍耐的极限。

　　他抓着维拉的腰猛然将自己的下身全数没入，那兔子仰起头张大了嘴却没能发出声音，他的脸上既有痛苦也有满足，屁股紧紧夹着雷克夏的阴茎，差点让奥拉直接射了出来。

　　“啧，咬这么紧做什么，就这么想要我吗？”

　　雷克夏死掐着对方的腰，顺从着本能顶着维拉的屁股。和自己撸时的感觉截然不同，这兔子的屁股又软又紧又能吸，奥拉胯间的鳞片拍在他的臀肉上，浴缸水花四溅，房内全是淫靡的水声。

　　亚诺已经说不出话来了，雷克夏看着这个高大强壮的雄性因为自己提泪横流，被自己玩弄得乱七八糟的样子，只觉得全身的血液都往下身涌去。也不管对方是否能承受这种毫无章法的交合，雷克夏狠狠地在维拉体内一阵抽插，只管自己玩痛快了就直接射在维拉的体内。

　　白色的精液从维拉的后穴中流了出来，化在水中消失不见——这顿澡算是白洗了，但雷克夏现在并不在意，他满足得连尾巴都不想动了，拔出阴茎泡在热水中享受登顶后的余韵。

　　——然后，他看到雄性的性器大咧咧地戳到他的眼前。

　　“……？”

　　之前还是软成一滩春泥的维拉，现在像没事人一样半跪在雷克夏身上。更多白色的精液沿着维拉结实的大腿流了下来，可现在维拉完全没了之前温顺的模样。

　　“你们奥拉都是这么没礼貌的家伙吗？”

　　亚诺眯着眼，好笑地看着惊诧的年轻奥拉。黑魔法师还想挣扎，但此时他一定会更加惊讶，自己竟然无法挣脱一个基础职业、一个柔弱维拉的挟制。亚诺好整以暇地任由白色奥拉在浴缸中激起大片水花，他擒住黑龙的下巴，亲昵地磨蹭着对方的脸颊。

　　“你爽了我还是没爽呀，就算是把我当妓女，也不能这么没礼貌吧？何况我也说了吧，我的职业是猎手，不是妓女呀。”

　　“……你……你想怎么样？！”逐渐清醒过来之后，自知理亏的雷克夏有点后怕，他余光瞥到对方的下体，一点都没有疲软的迹象。

　　“真是的，我想怎么样，你还不知道吗？”维拉凑近了雷克夏的长角，轻声说道，“我也想爽爽啊。”

　　他的呼吸喷洒在龙角表面，声音却通过角直接传到雷克夏的大脑。黑魔法师蜷缩起身体，对这奇异的感触不知该如何反应。

　　“原来真的是耳朵呀，好奇怪啊，龙角竟然是耳朵。”说着维拉含住了龙角的尖端，一瞬间各种各样的感触都顺着神经传了过来，那个人的嘴唇、那个人的舌头、那个人的温暖……他的尾巴大力甩动着，硬生生砸在浴缸边缘发出一声巨响。

　　“…这么敏感啊……”

　　维拉含着他的角含糊不清地说，他的牙齿轻轻咬着龙角，舌头舔舐着粗糙的表面。这一切都像烟花一样在雷克夏脑海中直接爆照，不知所措的黑魔法师下意识咏唱起火焰的魔法。

　　但咒文中途被亲吻打断了。

　　维拉族的男人热情而激烈地吻了他——夺走了他的初吻。

　　雷克夏用力推开对方，不甘心地擦拭着自己的嘴唇。

　　“就这么讨厌亲亲吗？”维拉晃了晃耳朵，依旧是那副天真无邪的模样。

　　“滚！”黑魔法师的怒吼中夹杂着哭音，“谁会喜欢和男人接吻！”

　　“你不喜欢男人，那刚才为什么要操我呢？”亚诺的口中平淡地吐露出低俗的话语，他趴在黑魔法师身上，蛊惑人心的绿瞳携带着笑意，“不喜欢亲亲那就不亲嘛，但至少让我也……”

　　维拉拉着雷克夏的手抚上自己的阴茎，雷克夏像是被烫到一样缩了一下，但被亚诺强制握住了他的下体。

　　“奥拉的手……很凉呢。”

　　雷克夏是真的想哭了，那个男人把他的手当做什么道具一样，缓缓奸淫着他的手；他又什么时候受过这样的耻辱。可他就是挣脱不开，只能闭上眼祈祷这事能快快过去：“……别说了，你快点撸完算了。”

　　“诶，我可没说只用手啊。”

　　雷克夏心里一惊，但还不等他有所反应，维拉就把他翻了个面。自己的屁股危险地暴露在对方面前，情急之下，雷克夏只好用尾巴攻击维拉——可惜这一招也被维拉接下，他开开心心抓住奥拉的尾巴，顺着尾巴往上摸去。

　　“等…不、不要摸……啊！”

　　白色奥拉没想到自己也会发出软弱的声音，可尾根被人抓住的冲击让他都直不起腰来；他感到自己的尾巴被向上掀起，露出腿间最隐秘的地方。这种耻辱令这刚成年的年轻奥拉暗自哭泣，维拉则是吻着他后腰的鳞片，温柔地缓和着雷克夏的情绪。

　　“别怕，我会很温柔的。”

　　有什么湿滑的东西淋在他的臀缝间，雷克夏惊恐地望着亚诺，后者回了他一个安抚性的微笑：“只是润滑的蜜乳而已，你也不想我直接插进入吧？”

　　插进去？他那玩意，要插到屁股里去？

　　雷克夏挣扎地往外爬，而维拉只是抓住他敏感的角就封住了他的行为。高傲的黑魔法师呜咽着求饶，角被人抓住的感觉，不亚于被人直接攒住了心脏；而亚诺还仔细地在他“心脏”上抚摸。

　　“乖一点，不然你会受伤的。”

　　就着乳液的润滑，维拉的手很顺利地进入了雷克夏；甚至连痛楚都没有，黑魔法师悔恨地责怪自己身体的不堪。亚诺显然比处男奥拉更有技巧，他的手挤压着穴口的软肉打转，温柔地爱抚着奥拉体内的内壁——当他的手指略过某处时，奇怪的电流突然流窜在雷克夏体内；他刚刚射过还无法勃起，但并不影响他感刚刚学会的快感。

　　维拉一边刺激着对方的敏感点，一边分开他的小穴。雷克夏在羞耻与快乐的双重夹击下，吞下了维拉的四根手指；他才觉得屁股要被塞满了，更大的东西就挤了进来。

　　“不要……不可以的……你……太大了啊！”

　　奥拉胡乱扭动身体，可还是感觉到维拉的阴茎逐渐塞满了自己。他不知道为何被这样羞辱的同时，自己竟然会感觉到某种满足。亚诺进来之后并没有乱动，雷克夏能清晰地感受到那个人阴茎上跳动着的血脉，还有自己的屁股是怎么一缩一合地含着对方的身体。

　　“……求你……”

　　黑魔法师哭泣着小声嘟囔。

　　“嗯？”维拉从身后完全抱住了他，贴着他的后脑在他角边回应。

　　“……我……变得好奇怪啊……求你……不要再这么欺负我了……”

　　“好的，作为给乖孩子的奖励，我会让你上天堂的。”

　　***

　　雷克夏的确上了天堂。

　　他觉得自己差点被日死了。虽然一直都说维拉和兔子没啥关系，可这狗日的兔男就和兔子发情一样，硬了日日了硬，拖着他翻来覆去搞了一整晚。

　　但的确很爽。

　　雷克夏无法删除脑海中自己各种呻吟哭泣淫言秽语的片段，恐怕以后再也无法被其他人所满足了。

　　他瞥了眼心满意足在他身边缩成一大团的兔子，起手就是一道雷电打在对方毛茸茸的尾巴上。

　　“呀！！！”

　　亚诺全身的毛都被电直了，炸着耳朵尾巴差点没蹦出窗户。

　　“喂，死兔子。”白色奥拉没好气地开口，“你要不要跟我去冒险？”

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　


End file.
